Wings of Faith
by LightSpirit92
Summary: Zoey started of visting her relatives, but after finding a crystal, and hearing a story about a place called Atmos she gose on a adventure of a life time finding friendship, romance, and other things along the way. 'I do not own Strom Hawks'
1. INTRO

Wings of Faith Intro

(First POV) I still can't believe this is happening to me, but somehow it did. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zoey Taylor, but call me Zoey or Zoe. You are probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well in order to tell you that I will have start at the begging of the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Wings of Faith /Chap.1/

LightSpirit92: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say this I do not own the charcters's, places or anything in Storm Hawks. But I do own Zoey/Plot/Few other charcters.

PLZ R&R Thank you!

* * *

(First POV) I still can't believe this happen to me, but somehow it did. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zoey Taylor, but just call me Zoey, or Zoe. You are probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well in order to tell you that I will have to start at the beginning of the story.

I had just arrived at my grandparent's home; everyone has gathered at their home for the annual Elam Reunion.

I got out of the family car, and head over to where my grandparent's were at. The first to greet me was my grandmother, or my nickname for her 'MalMal' ( A/N I do call my grandmother by this name. I could not say grand mal so I said "MalMal' I was three when this happen. Sorry of topic.)

She hugged me tightly, and asked " How are you; Zoey?" I smiled into her shoulder before answering "I'm fine. MalMal." She let go of me, and my grand father which I call (Papal.) hugged me. He asked "What are you up too, Sweetie?" I rolled my eye's at him while responding " Nothing much Pal." He let me go, and I moved out the way so the rest of my family could greet them. That's when someone covered my eye's. I gasped lightly, but knew install who it was. A low soft voice next to my ear asked "Guess who?" I tapped my index finger against my chine to pretend to think of who it was. I stop tapping my chine, and answered in a bored tone " Oh, I don't know maybe my cousin Cheyann Black."

The person let go of me so I could turn around to face my cousin. She grins at me, and said "Hey Zoe." I smirked at her, and said " Hey; want to race." I could see the fire in her eye's as soon those words left my mouth. Chey pulled her blond hair into a messy ponytail, and I shrugged off my gray jacket, and hand it to my grand father who takes it. My mom said to the two of us "You two are the same as always."

I said while looking at her "You know us mom." Cheyann grins while saying "We got to race." My mom rolled her blue eyes at us. Chey asked "Our regular route?" I nodded to her, and got into potions. My grandfather stands behind us, and said " Be careful in those woods you two. Ready...Set...GO!" Me and Chey take off into the forest that was behind our grandparents home.

((Chap.1 will continue shortly))


	3. Chapter 2

Wings of Faith /Chapter 1.5/

* * *

(( Now to start off where we left of))

(First POV) As we raced each other; we dodged low tree branches, and leaped over fallen logs. We reached the small stream, and stopped. I panted hard, and Chey asked "You tired already?"

I glared at her lightly, and said "No, it has been a while since we done this." Chey nods while saying "Yeah, it has been a while."

(Third POV) That's when Zoey notice something on the other side of the stream a few feet away. Zoey jumped over the stream, and heads deeper into the forest. Cheyann asked " Where are you going, Zoe?"

Zoey called over her shoulder "I see something, I'm going to check it out." Chey said "Be careful." Zoey called back "I will."

As she gets closer; she notice that the branches entwine together thickly, so only small streams of light came through. Zoey pushed a few branches out the way; she sees a small clearing where there was a tree stomp, but it was not the tree stomp that caught her eye.

But the softly glow of a amethyst colored crystal, and a red and metal circular shield; on the front was some kind of bird symbol made out of metal.

Zoey approached the stomp, and knelled down in front of the shield she slowly touched the shield, and ran her fingers over the smooth metal.

She asked aloud "Where did this come from, I have never seen a shield like this before."

She looked over at the crystal that was laying on the stomp. She slowly reached for it, but as she reached for it she could see the glow of the crystal begin to become brighter slightly.

As soon her fingers touched it, she felt as if something was trying to get inside her mind. She closed her eye's tightly, and saw images of people, places, motorcycles with attached wing called skimmers, along with a few other things, but one image caught her interest.

It was of a boy the same age she was with short red hair, emerald eyes, peach skin, slim, wearing a blue, and red shirt, blue pants, brown boots, with a white and blue cabbit (cross between a monkey and a rabbit.(I think that's right))

Zoey open her eye's suddenly, and let out a breath that she had not realized she was holding. As Zoey finally got control of her breathing; she looked around, and looked down at the crystal that was grasped tightly in her hands.

A voice called "Zoey? You ok?..." Zoe recognized it as Cheyann's voice, she called out "Yeah; I'm alright." Zoey slowly stands up on her feet, and put the crystal shard in her pocket, and picked up the shield.

Zoey comes back to the small steam with the shield under her left arm; Chey notice the shield, and asked "Where did you find that thing?"

Zoey respond while skipping over the small steam " I found it by a old tree stomp." As they where about to head back someone whispering voice echo "Save Atmos...Chosen one..Zoey."

Chey looked back at her, and asked "What's up Zoe?" Zoey eyed the clearing thorough the path, and said while turning her back to face Chey "It's nothing just the wind."

((To be continued...))


	4. Chapter 3

Wings of Faith Ch.2

Old Tale

* * *

(Third POV) Zoey, and Cheyann returned to the family reunion; where the games are about to start. As they approached Jack aka "Palpal" notice the shield that Zoey carried, and asked "Zoey Sweetie where did you find that?"

Zoey sets the shield down beside the seat swing, and sits next to Jack while saying " I spotted it in the clearing a little way from the stream through some tree's." Jack looked at it for a few minutes before saying "You know it reminds me of a old story that I heard long ago." Zoey look at Jack, and asked "Really Palpal?" Jack nods his head, and asked "Do ya want to hear it?"

Zoey eyes widen with excitement, and eagerly nods her head; Jack grins at her while saying "I'll tell you, if you only do something for me first." Zoey pouted, and said in annoyed tone of voice "I should have known that was coming." Jack said "Oh it won't be that bad; unless you don't want to listen to my story." Zoey glared at him slightly, and growled out "Alright what do you want me to do then?"

Jack pointed to my other cousin's Mike and Daniel while saying "Beat those two knuckleheads in a game of basketball; then I'll tell you." Zoey grins, and said "Sure Pal." She knew that Mike, and Daniel needed a good ego shatter right about now; since they think there are kings of the family. Zoey gets up, and leaves the shield with Jack; she got Cheyann, and head over to Mike, and Daniel who were picking on their little siblings.

(Zoey POV) Those two are picking on Kat and Zack again. Chey tapped them on the shoulder; as they turn around to us Mike asked "What do you want?" I toss the basketball at him, and he barely caught it. Cheyann said "Two on two. Losers have to do what the winner's say." Daniel and Mike grinned at each other, and say at the same time "You're on."

(Third POV) Zoey and Chey beat the boys at basketball, and relqise control to Jack of the two. Zoey and Chey sat down on either side of Jack, and Zoey said "Ok Palpal, me and Cheyann beat the pants off the boys; so tell us the story you promised me." Jack laughs softly, and said "Alright, you two." He moves the shield in front of him so that it was resting against his legs, and begins his tale of skimmers, crystal's, terra's, sky knight's, cyclonians, etc.

"In a place called Atmosia or Atmos is where only island's called terra's float in the air..." As Jack tells the story Zoey hangs on every word. After Jack finished his tale Zoey asked "Why did one of their own attack them?"

* * *

(A/N: sorry if your names are Mike or Daniel.)


	5. Chapter 4

Wings of Faith/Chapter 2.5/

Old Tale

* * *

((Where we last left off))

Jack said while looking at the shield "Who knows my little one, but I think that he wanted more power." Zoey looked at the sky, and said softly "I wish I could go there even if it was just a story." Jack chuckled softly, and patted her head while saying "You never know my little one; faith works in mysterious ways."

(*Time Skip - few hours later*) Everyone returned to their hotels; except for Zoey, and her family along with Cheyann's family stayed at Jack, and Betty's home for the night.

(*Later at 12 o'clock*) Zoey tossed, and turned under the covers trying to fall asleep.

She opens her bluish-gray eyes, and sat up causing the sheets to fall onto her lap. Zoey tosses the covers off her legs, swings her legs so her feet would touch the cool wood floor. She slowly stands up being careful not to wake anyone down the hall. Zoey slipped on her jacket over her short sleeve dark blue shirt, and the jacket covered the top part of her gray capris. After slipping on a pair of socks, and grabbed her sneakers.

Zoey quietly slipped out the back door out onto the porch, and softly closed the door behind her. She let out a deep breath before mumbling aloud "Sorry everyone, but I have to check something out." She goes back to the clearing, and all was quite; she said to herself "I must be going crazy; being out here in the middle of a forest."

As she turned to leave a voice that sounded like a woman's voice whisper "Please save Atmos...Zoey..." Zoey whipped around, and asked "who's there?" Voice "Please help us...Save our world..." Zoey raised an eye brow, and asked aloud "Wait Atmos as in grandfather story..?" The voice says "Yes..." Then asked "Will you help us?" Zoey closed her eyes, and thought for a few minutes. She opens her eyes, and had a determined look on her face. She said "I'll help you, but how exactly am I supposed to get there."

A glow caught her eye coming from her jacket pocket. Zoey reached into her pocket, and pulled out the crystal that she had found earlier yesterday. The crystal started to glow brightly, so bright that Zoey closed her eyes tightly.

(Zoey POV) I closed my eyes tightly; I could feel the energy coursing through out my body, and then nothing. I slowly open my eye's; to notice that I was in an open field, and that the sky was surrounded by clouds. I asked aloud "Is this Atmos?" The Voice that sounded much clear now said from behind me "Yes this is Atmos."

I turned around to face a woman who looked like a ghost, or a spirit of some kind. She glowed just like the crystal a light purple, she had long hair that reached her waist, on top of her head was a band, or crown. She had a crisscross halter top dress on with a belt on her waist. I asked her "Who are you?" She smiled, and said in a gentle, but haunting voice "I'm the Oracle of Atmos."

((To Be Continued...))


	6. Chapter 5

Wings of Faith/Chapter 3/

Meeting the Storm Hawks

* * *

((Last time we left off))

(Zoey's POV)

I asked the Oracle "What do you need me to save Atmos from?" Oracle said "The return of the Cyclonians." I asked "But why me?" Oracle "You are the only one to save Atmos, and the last Sky Knight." My eyes widen slightly, and my breath caught in my throat. After a minute, or two I was able to ask again " That boy who I seen in my vision? He is going to get hurt real bad or even die?"

The Oracle nods her head, and said "Yes, but you cannot tell him that he may die." I open my mouth to say something, but a humming noise caught my attention. I asked "What is that?" Oracle "The one's that you will be helping defend Atmos with. The Storm Hawks." I asked more to myself "The Storm Hawks?" I turn to the Oracle direction only to find her gone.

I mumbled "Where did she..." I was cut off when four motorcycles came out of nowhere, and surrounded me. The colors of the motorcycles where white, blue, and a splash of different color's. The person in front, barked their bike, and turns it off. They got off, and asked "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I recognized that the voice was male; from the sound of it he was around my age maybe a bit older.

The figure walked over to me, and I knew my breath was caught again. It was the boy from my vision, and the one that the Oracle was talking about. He has beige skin, slim, muscular from what I could tell, red hair, green eyes, about 5'4" the same height as me. Blue, and red long sleeve shirt with protective gear on his arms, shoulders, a left sided chest plat, brown cloves with metal on the top of them. Blue pants with brown boots with metal attached to the top.

He stopped right about 1 foot away me. He asked again "Who are you?" I finally was able to speak, and said "My name is Zoey Taylor." As I tolled him my name I looked down at my now interesting shoes. He said" My name is Aerrow." I glanced up at him from my messy brown bangs, and said "Nice to meet you." Aerrow asked me "What are you doing here?" I let out a deep breath before saying " You would not believe me if I tolled you."

Aerrow smirks lightly, and raises an eyebrow while asking "Why not?" I raised my head up in order to look at him in the eye, and said "Because you would probably think I'm crazy." Aerrow crossed his arms over his chest, and said "Let me be the judge of that." (To be countied...)


	7. Chapter 6

Wings of Faith/Chapter 3.5/

(I'm so sorry everyone that, I have not updated in so long. Things have been crazy with stuff going on, and problems with the internet.)

Meeting with Storm Hawks Part 2

* * *

Zoey looked directly at Aerrow, and was about to tell him; how she came to be on Atmos. When the Oracle appeared, Zoey asked "Where did you disappear to?"

Oracle turns to Zoey, and said "I can only stay in the physical plane for so long."

Zoey said "I see, just let me know next time; I thought something bad happen to you." Oracle smiles, and says "Of course, young one."

Zoey turn back to Aerrow, and said "The Oracle is the one who summoned me here from my world." Then one of the others spoke up "What do you mean by 'from my world.'" Zoey turn to the direction of the person who spoke to see a girl with brown skin, slim, blue hair, honey colored eye's, same outfit as Aerrow; however, not as much metal, and few patches where yellow.

Zoey said "I'm not from Atmos, but a world called Earth, and the Oracle asked me to help you guys out." Aerrow asked "What exactly are you spouse to help us from?" Zoey looked at the Oracle who nods her head saying it was alright to tell them. Zoey looks back to Aerrow, while saying "The return of The Cyclonians." All four gasped in surprise except for Zoey, and the Oracle.

The girl asked "Are you serious?" The Oracle nods, and says "Yes, the Cyclonians will return, and the Storm Hawks will need help to stop them." Zoey said "That's why I'm here." The girl asked "Why help us?" Zoey looked at her, and said " I've been taught to help others wither they are friends, or strangers."

Aerrow asked "But are you willing to fight in a battle that has been going on for years?" Zoey glanced at him, and says "Yes." Another voice that was male said "How do we know that you are really not a Cyclonian in disguise." Zoey turns to the direction of the voice to see a young man who looked about the same age as Aerrow, blond spiked hair, blue eyes, same as the others on the cloths; however, with metal plates with brown patches.

Zoey holds up three fingers, and said "One: I just said that I was from Earth. Two: My cloths should be proof enough, and Three: The Oracle would not have chosen me if I was a Cyclonian!" Zoey rolled her eyes, and puts her hand down by her side. The blond haired boy "Oh..." Zoey shacks her head, and lets out an annoyed sigh. Aerrow asked "Anything else you need to tell us?"

The Oracle shacks her head, and said "No, but I must return to the Astral Plain." Zoey nods while saying "OK, have a good rest." The Oracle nods, and disappears. Zoey turns back to Aerrow, and his friends while asking "Now what?"

End of Chap. 3.5


End file.
